brick_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Blossom Café: Iseli’s Secrets/@comment-34846376-20180801005217
Still on that mountain, Eternity: *looks panicked and searches wildly for some of the few plants of healing she knows, sees none* Horse: *mindspeaks to Eternity, her story through pictures* Eternity: *rips off extra fabric from hems to use as bandages, listens* "So your name is Victorice?" *horse nods weakly* "You-you have a small business.... growing things... fruits and herbs? And you use them to supply grocers and restaurants. The blossom cafe? That's where it started?" *grimaces and shakes head while binding the cuts with cloth, Victorice let's out a sharp whiny* "Sorry! I hope that's not too tight... Man, that place just seems to follow me everywhere. Okay... you were a day behind sceduel... you were bringing your delivery yesterday, after hours like always, but apprehensive because you had never been off sceduel before! But... Iseli knows you well... and you trusted she wouldn't be too upset." *Victorice starts breathing heavier* "But when you arrived at the back entrance... she didn't answer the door like she usually did. You went around front to see if she was in, but... What? Who are they? You didn't know either. Cool armor.. looks like some sort of blue crystal! The look of surprise in their eyes to see you... some were inside... oh. There's Iseli, going warrior mode at them with a sword. She's not gonna make it. Nice swing there! Took the whole first row down! But she can't possibly take down this whole army. They're subduing her.. what is this??? Who needs a whole army to kidnap one elf? And why are they doing this? This is weird. They aren't even talking normally! What language even is that?" Victorice: *squeezes eyes shut and clenches teeth from pain* Eternity: "Just hang in there! As soon as I've got you patched up... I'll try and carry you to a healer... somewhere?" *gathers clumps of leaves to try and make a more comfortable surface for the horse* "Oh. Oh no. They must have expected Iseli to be alone... But you showed up. Oh... they did this to you, didn't they!" *hard expression comes over face* *Victorice still has eyes shut, nods sadly* "And with wounds this bad... you fainted, and they thought they had finished you. It's truly is a miracle you've survived as long as you have! Just before you passed out... you heard the leader speak... understandably, for once. 'Iseli, you knew you couldn't hide long.' Well, THEY win the award for weirdest kidnappers!" *rolls eyes, and gathers moss into a big pillow, is looking very concerned as Victorice suddenly starts breathing raspily* "Then the leader places a note on the counter inside... and a portal opens... and then they're gone. Woah." *Victorice shudders and starts thinking with words* "I'm not going to make it." Eternity: "NO! You are not dying yet! You have to stay strong, I'm going to bring you to a healer! " *tries to pick up* Victorice: *weekly lays head down on pillow* "You were right when you said it was a miracle I had survived this long. My wounds are too deep. Perhaps the reason for my surviving was for the sole purpose of telling you, that someone might know what has happened and go to rescue my friend, Iseli" Eternity: *fails to pick up, slams fists into ground* "No... No! This isn't right!" Victorice: *breathing slows, speaks calmer* "When you and I met, I sensed the many forms in you, and I know of your great control over the powers you have been given. You have made my going much easier, and I will go knowing that this was not in vain, and something will be done about this great injustice. For that... I gift you with my skin. So do not waste it." Eternity: *swallows hard, eyes are wide, but expression is serious* "It would be a true honor." *places hands on both sides of head, presses forehead to forehead, and begins to sing an ancient song of many creatures* *green light pulses is circles around the two, and all noise is the clearing is stopped as Eternity sings softly* *Victorice's form fades, and the light begins to stream towards Eternity. A bright flash of light, and then all is still. And there stands Eternity, in the form of Victorice* *bows head soberly, wispers* "I know this world will miss you, Victorice, but I trust that you are safe in heaven. I will avenge your death. And I am grateful to no end of the gift you have bestowed on me. I will use it with wisdom." *changes back into elf, looks around bewildered, and takes off running down the mountain*